Why do you Fight?
by DestroyersOdyssey
Summary: After Sora encounters Axel in a battle and loses, Axel asks him one simple question. oneshot.


Just one of these out-of-the-way fics that I don't put effort into. A couple days back I had a dream of something similar to this… then last night I had a dream of Sephiroth… which I'll hopefully post up in the distant future, hehe. Some parts I'll admit right now don't really make sense and a bit rushed, but hopefully I've managed to patch those things up so my beloved readers (if any) don't get confused. Go ahead and flame, but I would like an explanation why and criticism is highly appreciated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel, or any of the Kingdom Hearts® characters or anything attached or related to them. The only thing I own is the storyline.

* * *

**Why Do You Fight?**

"The only thing that is standing between me from getting to my goal is you." Sora told me bravely, grasping his keyblade and went into his usual combative pose. I couldn't help but smile maliciously… I enjoyed seeing him burning with courage and determination. I also loved to destroy it.

"Is that a threat?" I asked him simply, grinning. Sora just narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of my way, Axel!"

"Why don't you try and make me?" I held out my hands, focusing my mind and body and in a split second flames circled around them, a burst of fire and my weapons materialized in my grip. I looked at him, and he looked at me. This kid meant serious business – and I wasn't supposed to fight him yet. Heck, I wasn't supposed to even be here in the first place, not that I always listened what my orders were. I was curious, I suppose you could say.

We both held out our hands, and cards began to become visible within our palms.

"Ladies first." I said to him with a rather smug tone. Sora didn't share my humor, and rushed at me, swinging his keyblade. I sighed, a bit disappointed, easily dodging.

"Pfft. Is that all you got? You fight like a little girl."

"Look who's talking!" He spat back. I was hoping for a more challenging cause. Then I realized what he said as his comeback to my little comment, so I laughed.

An act of swift turn using my Fire Card, I charged towards Sora and swung my weapon towards him that caused flames to emerge from within its crevice, and stormed at him. Sora managed to react and do his little dodge roll (which personally I think is amusing), but not fast enough to get out without any burns.

I watched him thumble onto the floor, but get back onto his feet and glared at me indignantly. He stood strong, I observed, but he was hiding his tiredness and weaknesses like a beaten limping puppy too stubborn to quit.

I smirked. "You better stop while you're ahead, kid." He couldn't even withstand one of my attacks. That's just pathetic – I've fought even less experienced amateurs that put up a better fight.

"Not a chance!" With that said he charged towards me again and swung his keyblade with multiple attacking strokes. From our last encounter, I could tell he had worked on his agility. He was thrashing violently, and throwing some moves that I did not recognize at first, such as his Omnislash combination aided by Clouds card. His key blade smacked me right across the face, and sent me bewildered for a few seconds and I was knocked of my feet. I smiled at him.

"Hey, you finally biting back?" I sneered.

"If you get outta my way, maybe I won't!" Sora then combined three of his attack cards, throwing swings three consecutive times. I grinned.

"Well, that's more like it." I told him, hurling my hand right towards him. "Not bad, Sora. You're getting stronger." I told him after he parried my attack. I pushed back, and kicked him hard enough to knock the wind out from him. He sprawled onto the floor, coughing. My goal was to weaken him, but not destroy him.

"But you're still insignificant and weak. You've got a long road ahead of you still."

I kicked him again in his chest, fierce enough to make him cry out in pain. Then I kicked his keyblade out of his reach, and grinned. "But I'll be surprised if you survive that long."

I bent down and picked him up by his throat, and thrust him into the wall, pressing hard. He whimpered beneath me, coughing and grasping for air. "What's the use, Sora? Everyone has abandoned you. You're friend, Riku – he has deserted you after your long line of friendship... left you behind for the darkness to feed on…" I hissed into his ear.

"Sora!" I heard his two companions suddenly call from behind, emerging from his cards. I sensed the loud-mouthed duck prepare his magic to attack me, and the tall goofy individual about the hurl his shield. I looked over my shoulder, feeling sorry for the pathetic fools, and from under my sleeve I took out a Paralyze Card. In an instant, his two companions froze like statues, and collapsed.

"You… you're not going to win." I heard Sora breath out faintly from under my grasp. I drew my gaze at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh. Who is standing over whom, kid?" I then smacked him across the face violent enough to draw blood from his mouth, hoping to show this persistent child how helpless he really was.

I hurled him onto the floor effortlessly. "What you're doing is useless, Sora." I said bluntly,

"Pointless beyond doubt – hopeless for the matter. What do you wish to accomplish? No one gives a damn."

Sora looked up to me, the look of a dying child I couldn't help but for s split second sympathize. I was surprised he still had strength left. "…That's not… true."

"Oh really?" I sneered, narrowing my eyes and looked down at him.

"Your journey is wide open like a book – I can read you clearly." I ridiculed. "Your courage hangs by the end of a blade, yet with your arrogance of '_heroism_' you charge into the void blinded by your determination, but despite that you do not know what lies beyond the door but you still continue. You fight for others who have left you behind - like that Riku friend of yours. He has long ago forgotten about you - you are out of his memory. Yet you still continue fighting for him?"

Sora looked away from me. I disliked that, so I bent down and took his neck so he would look at me forcefully. "The truth is hard to swallow, is it not, Sora?" I whispered darkly.

"You are aided by your two friends," I pointed at his comically sprawled companions, "but what happens when you are left alone again? What happens when you are abandoned? Would you be able to have confidence – to follow the light again you lost sight of?"

He didn't respond to me. I slowly began to anger. "You hope to find the king in a palace full of oblivion and nothingness. What are the chances of that? Do you risk going every floor to find him, in spite of that every step you take – every breath you take – you slowly forget who you are, and what your cause is. Can you truly live a life going through such phase to the point where you are an empty shell? And at the same time, you are gambling with your very life; all this, for a king you have not even met in person directly…?"

My hand began to tremble from my rage, but I ignored it. "Your chances of going home are slim… in fact, not even the dimmest light can shine that faint of ludicrous hope! Knowing how unmerciful this castle is, you will probably forget about your home – your friends, family, everything. Then what will be your cause? What is the whole point? Why not turn back now? Why not quit instead of charging into unbearable truth and pain?"

Indignant with anger, I began absently to squeeze his neck a little tighter.

"Tell me now, Sora." I whispered darkly. "…Why do you fight?"

I felt his throat gulp for air in my hand, though I did not remove my grip. Sora looked at me intently.

"Everything you said is true, what I'm doing… is only what idiot would do. There is almost… no hope…" I was suddenly shocked to see him smile weakly at me. "But all that I'm doing is worth it. I treasure what I believe in… and, I fight for it… even though it costs my life for the ones I care for, they mean everything to me. I fight… because I have hope…If I ever backed down now… I'd never forgive myself…" He breathed in heavily, "What's the point of having friends, having something you love… if you never fight for it?"

He looked at me again, with that sincere look in his eyes.

"Even in the darkest hours… there is always light; all the darkness in the world could never extinguish the flame of a single candle..."

I remained silent, his words echoing in my mind. He spoke to me again. "I'm sure…" He whispered to me finally. "…You're fighting for something, too."

I stared into his eyes; the words in my mouth seemed to have left me. That's when I realized my whole body was shaking and my heart pounding. I was disgusted with myself that his words touched me more then anyone else has ever said.

He fought for what he believed, even though it was costing him dearly.

He charged into the void, with little hope yet he continues.

Determined to save those he loves, though everything seemed to have abandoned him.

_But why?_ I recurred frustrated every single time. _Why do you fight? Everything has left you..._

Even in the darkest hours, there is always light. All the darkness is the world could never extinguish the flame of a single candle.

I let go of his throat slowly, stood up and backed away.

I left without a word.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. No the greatest thing, but oh well… I love Axel…:glomp: Well, if you read this, thank you for spending whatever amount of time reading my fanfic. I think I could of put more effort into the fight, but I am getting tired and I want to sleep… Zzz… I don't know if I'll continue it. Should I? 

You do not have to review, but I'd appreciate it if you did – I extremely appreciate criticism as well. I'd like to hear all your opinions :) By the way the quote "_All the darkness in the world could never extinguish the flame of a single candle_" is under copyright law by someone I do not know, lol. I didn't know that :P. It doesn't belong to me (unfortunately, sniffle - just when I thought I made up something original), just to let you know so I don't cause uproar here :)

**PS) **I have seemed o have forgotten what Axel's weapons are called. Anyone care to remind my forgetful mind? ;)


End file.
